Automated transactions machines and automated banking machines are designed and configured to carry out financial transactions such as dispensing cash, accepting deposits such as cash and checks and other notes or documents or envelopes, and may be capable of performing other financial transactions such as funds transfers between accounts by connection to one or more financial networks. As referred to herein, the term automated transaction machine (ATM) includes automated banking machines and any machine or device, or combination of hardware and software which perform financial transactions or transfers of value.